multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiverses Timeline
This is the Multiverses Timeline, which can be used for reference purposes. If you have made new articles involoving specific dates, feel free to add events and dates here. Before Merge Unknown date---at some time, Obeidon appears, the Crossverse within it. First Free Minds. Unknown date(shortly after creation) -- The seed universe that would later become Lacus is formed within the Crossverse. 4.52 trillion BM -- Arelus appears 2.35 trillion BM -- The Vision is founded 1.995 trillion BM -- The Laisth evolve 1.887 trillion BM -- Empyrean buds off from the Crossverse. 1.4 trillion BM -- Wamana appears ? At some point, Rothel appears. The Order was formed sometime at this point, along with Castus, Nocturn, and wisp. 670 billion BM- The Daemoniverse appears 600 billion BM- The Third Vesania forms 540 billion BM- The Hellstar forms, Inferno and the other planets of the system forms around it. 538 billion BM- The Julth develop. First appearance of a recognizeable galaxy with stars other than rifts. 325 billion BM -- First recorded sighting of a Wreaker. 275 billion BM -- Machinus appears, a normal universe at this time. 125 billion BM -- The pre AI form of shellis forms from from nebulae gases. The first life evolves from the light filled sea in lacus. 27 billion BM -- The Iephi reach space. The Telleni reach space 8 billion BM -- The sapient Verplaatsen evolve. 7.9 billion BM -- The Verplaatsen complete their spaceship. Around 7.3 billion BM -- The Qwatko gain sapiency. c. 7 billion BM -- Xion appears. The Shellious evolve subraces and develop sapience. 6.9 billion BM -- Qwatko reached space. 5 billion BM -- Kaventro forms. 4.6 billion BM -- Dinoterra forms. 4.1 billion BM -- Cthonia forms. 3.2 billion BM -- Lamana forms. 2 billion BM -- Machinus is made entirely mechanical by an ancient race. c. 6 million BM -- The Lentaa evolve. 4.7 million BM -- The Sii evolve sapience 4.4 million BM -- First Sii city 4.1 million BM -- Sii reach space 4 million BM -- The Consecro was created. 3.75 million BM -- The Charonites evolve. 3.671 million BM -- Anatomically modern Veiled Ones evolve. 3.6493?) million BM -- The Veiled Ones build their first city. 3.64(4?) million BM -- The Veiled Ones develop their first interstellar spaceship. 3.677 million BM -- Second Cataclysm. Arrival of Msra. Beginning of the War in Heaven 3.167 million BM -- No Iephi sightings after this time. 2.650 million BM -- The Szerkers become sapient 2.439 million BM -- The Qwatko mysteriously and violently disappear. 2 million BM -- The Atrenids evolve. Lacus is created by The Veiled Ones from early seed universe. 970.000 BM -- The Arad are placed. 960.000 BM -- The Szerkers enter space 956.000 BM -- The Szerkers begin their assault on all life The Merge 0- The Merge. The Emenata universe is created. Many planets are affected, and in some cases, thrown out of orbit. After Merge ? Sometime quite close to the Merge -- The Atrenids evolve advanced sapience and build their first city. 0.082(.974) AM -- The Veiled Ones temporarily destroy the Szerkers 0.106(.055) AM -- The Constant period of Atrenid history begins. 0.132 AM -- The Arad Ascend. 0.309(.?) AM- The Ravagers are supposedly built. They destroy a civilisation, probably their creators 0.488(.456) AM -- The Veiled Ones defeat the Ashgoroth 0.489(.706) AM -- The Ravagers appear in the Daemoniverse, are defeated around Inferno 0.501(.302) AM -- The Julth War begins. Lacus becomes strange after julth attacks ripped unstable space and caused odd universal laws. 0.501(.305) AM -- Shellis is abandoned due to it's sentient natives. The shellious escape their dying galaxy as the Julth eat the stars. Lacus is reduced to one galaxy. 0.501(.307) AM -- The Daemons, led by Hectocapitus, are produced and take over, defeating the Julth and ending the Julth War. Inferno becomes desolate. Bloodburn and Soulbane are born. 0.501(.378) AM -- Moloch is born. 0.594(.533) AM -- Abominations spotted in the 1.060(.500?) AM -- The Phemara develop sapience Around 1.5 million AM -- A group of dolosids travel through a Dimensional Rift from Kaventro to Aristotle, evolving into the Geckas. 1.5 million AM -- Cho'ghar and Montotheres develop symbiotic bond. 1.997(.???to be around the first years) AM -- Dwellers developped sapience. 2.000(.?) AM -- Salsenes develop sapience. By this time most races have started to evolve. 2.117(.???) AM -- Dwellers achieve space flight. 2.145(.600) AM -- Death's Shadow is born 2.170(.562) AM -- Etherclaw is born 2.199(.233 AM -- The Szerkers are reawakened 2.203(.001) AM -- The Phemara reach space 2.204(.780) AM -- Phemara/Szerker wars begin, and last eight years 2.209(.544) AM -- The Phemara meet the Daemons. The Daemons exterminate them 2.256(.100) AM -- The Szerkers attack Inferno, and are defeated 2.279(.564) AM -- Eklipse is born 2.340... AM -- The Notrox develop sapience 2.359(.???) AM -- Dwellers achieved their Golden Age. 2.410(.278) AM -- Tioni is born 2.410(.307) AM -- The Klutsi Alliance is formed. 2.410(.342) AM -- The Notrox enter the Daemoniverse 2.998(.674) AM -- The Angeli develop sapience 3.456(.956) AM -- Ravana and his army usurp Lanka. 3.456(.957) AM -- Ravana creates the first cykron. 3.500(.000) AM -- The Lentaa develop sapience. 3.500(.996) AM -- The Library was created. 3.501(.078) AM -- First Dweller records placed in the Library. 3.564(.563) AM -- Typhons develop sapience 3.670(.456) AM -- Bahamut is born, child of Earthrender and Nightshadow 3.670(.457) AM -- Hectocapitus kills Nightshadow 3.670(.457) AM -- Moloch is killed in battle with the Angeli. 3.670(.460) AM -- Space-faring civilisation collapses on Aboris. A stone age civilisation of scorpion-like invertebrates now exists on Aboris. 3.760(.143) AM -- Tioni is killed 3.760(.187) AM -- The Notrox in the Daemoniverse are exterminated 3.761(.504) AM -- The Notrox are completely exterminated 3.798(.101) AM -- Etherclaw disappears, presumed dead 3.884(.145) AM -- The Kree are enslaved by their Spheres 3.901(.165) AM -- The Typhons first meet the Daemons. War begins 3.924(.???) AM -- The Coatzl build their first city 3.950(.887) AM -- Irithion is born, his civilisation destroyed by the Daemons 3.986(.978) AM -- The Irihil build their first city 3.987(.130) AM -- The Aians build their first city. Rothel visits lacus and is worshiped by the Homarrans. 3.988(.890) AM -- Auctors and Liberus gain sapience, begin first wars. 3.998(.009) AM -- Astins gain sapiency. 3.998(.054) AM -- Astins create first unified region named Mulzig. 3.998(.073) AM -- Amogén plague kills 20% of the life on Gyxor. 3.998(.075) AM -- Amogén plague finally stopped - First sightings of Yhang on Gyxor 3.998(.085) AM -- First Gyxorian ice age. 3.998(.094) AM -- First Gyxorian ice age stopped - Trutgas extinct. 3.998(.280) AM -- Astins enter a new age, the Astin Medieval time has begun. 3.998(.970) AM -- The Coatzl reach space 3.998(.989) AM -- The Irihil build their first spaceship. Edoshai is born. 3.998(.907) AM -- Gyxorian Modern Era has comenced. 3.998(.847) AM -- Global Gyxorian War started. 3.999(.057) AM -- Global Gyxorian War ended, Gyxor united under the Unified Gyxorian Alliance. 3.999(.567) AM -- The Aians build their first Spaceship 3.999(.675) AM -- The Gyxorians have created the first spaceship 3.999(.719) AM -- After centurys of hard work the Gyxorians have created a fleet capable of creating colonys. 3.999(.800) AM -- A spaceship crashes into the Staerks' home planet. The Lentaa develop space travel. 3.999(.835) AM -- Most of the Lentaa population leave Skogland, foreseeing disaster. 3.999(.842) AM -- The Unified Gyxorian Alliance have created their 20th colony, Galaxy's near the Gyxorian solar system completally explored. UGA planning on moving outwards to explore further. 3.999(.850) AM -- Skogland is destroyed and all its life forms wiped out when a Dimensional Rift leading to the centre of a star opens on its surface. 3.999(.887) AM -- The Unified Gyxorian Alliance meet the Dwellers during the creation of their 57th colony. 3.999(.895) AM -- Thermus Escalations. 3.999(.932) AM -- Aian/Salsene/Zyrothan First Contact 3.999(.934) AM -- Vrah first contact, Redsky War. 3.999(.943) AM -- Ad Mortem Cell siege Gyxor, UGA takes action and prepares for a full-out war after 3 hours of contact. 3.999(.944) AM -- UGA abandons Gyxor due to the unstopable attacks performed by the AMC. 3.999(.949) AM -- UGA finally contacts the Dwellers of the AMC threat, but it was too late. The Dwellers made contact with the AMC and fought them, losing the battle. 3.999(.954) AM -- The UGA request the Dwellers to take them with them to escape the AMC. They flee to Lok'ixo, a galaxy fully explored by the Dwellers. 3.999(.960) AM -- Emenatan pirates become more prominent. 3.999.(.975) AM -- The Staerks arrive at Piasek. 3.999(.987) AM -- The Aians trap the Nightforger 3.999(.979) AM -- Dwaman leads the Atrenids out of the Constant. 3.999(.982) AM -- The Alxen develop FTL travel. Tuadara Thamono dies. 3.999(.983) AM -- The Atrenids leave Petaurista. The Salsenes contact the Atrenids. Kaventro is explored. Gora is born. 3.999(.985) AM -- Novus is colonized by the Atrenids. 3.999(.994) AM -- Keel/Zyrothan War 3.999(.995) AM -- The Rennites begin to rebel against the Daemons. 3.999(.997) AM -- Xenopteran War begins. Lacus is rediscovered by the rest of the multiverse. 4 million AM -- Most recent turn of the century. 4.000(.002) AM -- Kerarans declare war against the Salsenes, the Lentaa, and the Lutrians. 4.000(.002) AM -- Soulbane betrays Hectocapitus, and joins Rothel. 4.000(.002) AM -- Daemons re-invade Lacus. The Praedicans meet the Charonites, Rennites, and Shellious. 4.000(.005) AM -- Discovery of Dawn. Category:Multiverses Wiki Category:Content